


New Love

by KennaxVal



Category: The Crown & the Flame (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26029396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Val Greaves/Kenna Rys
Kudos: 3





	New Love

Even though Kenna was an early riser, she found getting up particularly difficult that day.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise given her victory over Severin Cale the day before, but even if there wasn’t a lot of work to do, the Queen found sleep difficult from the many flies buzzing around her face. Kenna took a whiff and immediately gagged as she noticed her new friend, Val, just a few feet away from her.

With being captured and the prospect of combat to the death on her mind, Kenna didn’t even notice how bad Val smelled. But, with them both laying side by side, the Queen took full notice of her pungent friend.

“Val.” Kenna whispered only to be met with loud snores so she rocked Val back and forth. Nothing. With no other options, Kenna grabbed a nearby bucket of water and poured it over Val’s face.

“Hey!” Val barked, only to calm down at the sight of Kenna. “You know, if anyone else had done that, I would’ve sliced their heads clean off.”

Kenna giggled at her friend. “Glad to know I have special privileges.”

“Yeah, well, I guess you’re used to people letting you do whatever you want, being gorgeous and all.”

For a moment, Kenna felt her cheeks flush pink. She didn’t know why, but hearing that made her heart beat faster and she took Val by the hand while trying to keep her cool. “It’s interesting, but I’m finding out that you’re actually very sweet. Albeit in your own unique way.”

But Val just rolled her eyes. “Listen, you better not fill people’s heads with that kind of crap. The last thing I need is people thinking I’ve gone soft.”

“Your secrets safe with me.”

“Good to know. So what did you wake me for anyway? Didn’t you know we’d all been drinking the whole night?”

“I figured you could all hold your booze better than that.”

“Oh, it’s like that?”

Kenna laughed and grinned. “Ok, so since I’m your friend, Val, I need to tell you something.”

“Why do I feel like I’m not going to like whatever you have to say?”

Kenna tilted her head and made a slightly pouty face at Val. “Sure you will, because it’s me saying it.”

Val raised an eyebrow. “You know, confidence is a very sexy look on you.”

Again, Kenna felt her breath grow short and the pounding at her chest intensified. “Anyway,” Kenna looked down in an effort to hide her enamored look, “ I think you and I are going to be very close as this war rages on, so I hope you won’t be offended when I tell you that your scent leaves something to be desired.”

“Are you saying I stink?”

“As a matter of fact… well, let’s just say you would benefit from a bath.”

Kenna expected Val to be mad but instead, she let out an amused laugh. “Sure. Just install a fancy bath out in the middle of nowhere and I’ll be sure to be squeaky clean.”

“I spotted a river nearby and…” Kenna bit her lip. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. “…if you want, I could go bathe with you.”

At first, Val was silent causing Kenna’s anxiety to rise but then the Mercenary smiled. “Bathing with a queen, huh?” Val smirked as she turned to walk out of the tent. “I suppose I could get myself looking all fancy like you.” Val then opened the flap for the Queen to pass through and then heartily slapped Kenna’s butt.

“Val!” Kenna rubbed her backside shaking from what she thought was anger but realized it was excitement.

“What?”

“Well, it’s just that I’m not so used to people touching me so freely. It’s most improper to touch a woman’s backside.”

Val rolled her eyes. “Yes, Kenna. You’ve invited me into a situation where we’ll see each other naked but I better not touch your perfect ass.”

Instantly, Kenna’s cheeks reddened. “Who said we were going to be naked?” She smoothed her hands over her behind. “And you really think it’s perfect?”

“It sure felt perfect. Of course, maybe I should give it another slap just to be sure.” Val winked at Kenna. “Or better yet, wait until we’re at the river where we are definitely about to be naked. We’ll see if that ass of yours is as nice to look at as it is to touch.”

Kenna couldn’t help but smile. She wasn’t used to someone flirting with her in such a carefree manner. And the fact that Val seemed to like Kenna for herself and not for political status made it all the more fun.

***

The river raged harder than Kenna had anticipated but the two friends found a spot under the waterfall that would allow them privacy and safety as they washed themselves and each other.

“Alright, gorgeous,” Val said, starting to undo her armor, “you wanted me to smell good, well it’s now time for your end of the bargain. Off with the clothes.”

Slowly, Kenna started to release the tension in her straps still unsure if she had the nerve to follow through on this. But she decided that she was already an unorthodox queen and might as well follow through. When the last garment on her body dropped, Kenna looked up to see Val’s jaw nearly hit the ground.

“Gods, Kenna, you’re… you’re…”

“Yes?” Instinctively, Kenna folded her arms in front of her. “Don’t you like what you see?”

“Like it?” Val gently took Kenna’s hands and unfolded them. “Kenna, I’ve never seen anything or anyone so beautiful. Sure, there were some gorgeous ladies from time to time, and I’ve seen the way the morning sunlight hits the mountains in such a way as to look like a painting. But you make all of that look like filth. And,” Val took Kenna by her waist and spun her around, “I can confirm that you have the most beautiful ass ever.” She then slapped Kenna’s butt. “Now let’s get to washing ourselves.”

Eagerly, Kenna grabbed the soap she’d brought with her and followed Val to the waterfall. For someone with such an obsession with other women’s behinds, Kenna couldn’t help noticing the beauty of Val’s own backside and gave her new friend a playful slap on the butt.

“Someone’s letting her touchy-feely side come out,” Val said looking back and grinning. “It’s about damn time.”

“Well, I have to admit it’s not typical royal protocol. But, then again, there’s nothing typical about you, is there?”

“Hells no.” Val found a spot under the waterfall and let the cleansing water flow over her body. “So anyway, am I doing this right?”

“Goodness,” Kenna cozied up to Val, “haven’t you ever washed yourself before?”

“A handful of times,” Val said with a shrug, “but you seem so damned concerned about looking and smelling proper I figured I should run everything by you.”

“You know, I’m not that kind of Queen, right?”

Val laughed. “I know, gorgeous. You’re a different kind of royal and I love that about you. That and the whole looking breathtaking while naked thing. Just the same, since you’re the expert,” Val arched her chest towards Kenna, “perhaps you’d like to give me a lesson in bathing.”

Scented lye wafted in the air as Kenna rubbed soapy suds on Val’s arms and stomach. Despite her intense attraction to the Mercenary, Kenna avoided Val’s breasts. Much to the latter’s annoyance.

“So, what’s going on here? Are you not into this?”

“Into what?”

“You know. Touching my big boobs. Let’s face it: you have the best ass ever, but no one is topping these melons. Not even the beautiful pair you’ve got.”

It was true. Val’s abundant bosom was the first thing Kenna noticed and upon seeing them freed from any covering, the Queen ached with desire to touch them. Politeness be damned, if Val was going to offer them up, Kenna couldn’t resist anymore.

They did not disappoint. Kenna squeezed and kneaded Val’s breasts while placing soft kisses along the delicate skin and her lips enveloped the heavenly nipples of her alluring friend. The whole thing made her feel intense heat between her legs.

“What’s this, I see?” Val smiled as she looked down. “Someone’s looking shiny down below. Perhaps I better take care of this.”

Kenna’s breath quickened as Val got on her knees, placing kisses on her body along the way. The Mercenary looked up at Kenna who nodded approvingly before Val parted Kenna’s wet folds with her tongue.

“Val, I… Oh my Gods!”

“Is everything ok?” Val looked up. “I’m many things, but I’m not the kind of asshole to stick my tongue inside an unwilling woman.”

Kenna shook her head. “No, I’ve just never experienced anything like this before. But it feels so good, please go on.”

“With pleasure,” Val smirked before diving her face back in between Kenna’s legs and plunging her tongue to savor the sweet juices that flowed from the Queen.

It took all Kenna had not to collapse to the ground and luckily, Val was strong. She happily supported Kenna’s weight while satisfying her.

“So, what do you think?” Val asked a breathless Kenna.

“That was the single greatest experience of my life.” Kenna affectionately cupped Val’s face and kissed her on the lips. Both women had full, soft lips that pressed as their tongued massaged and their breasts glided against each other as they squeezed each other tight. “Thank you for that.”

“Well, hells, Kenna, I had a blast too. And I’m always up for going down on you again.”

“I just wish I could make you feel as good.”

Gently but firmly, Val took Kenna’s hand and made the Queen stroke her own inner lips revealing her wetness. “I’m right here, your majesty. And I can’t think of a better way to finish this morning than with you tasting my own brand of lady juices.”

Sheepishly, Kenna looked down. “But I’m nervous. I’ve never done this before and I’m sure I wouldn’t measure up to the women you’ve already made love to.”

And it was at that moment that Val took hold of Kenna and lifted up her chin. “Kenna, this is my first time too.”

“It is? But you were so magnificent.”

Val winked at Kenna. “Well, I always knew I’d be great at it as long as I could find someone actually worth my time and effort. And it was you, Kenna. I know we’ve only just met, but I think I… ugh, this is going to sound so lame but I think I love you. I realized it when you were fighting Severin. I didn’t think I cared, but soon it occurred to me that I was scared to death thinking you might get hurt.”

“Oh, Val, I love you too. I was just too scared to admit it to you or even myself. But are you sure you want this? My life isn’t easy.”

“I’ll take a hard life with you over anything and anyone. You go where life takes you and I’ll be right behind you, most likely checking out your perfect ass.”

Kenna rolled her eyes and smiled. “I can see you’ll be an unconventional lover. But maybe that’s what I need.” The Queen got on her knees. “And if I’m to get our relationship started off right, then I believe I owe you something special.”

Placing her mouth on Val’s femininity came easier to Kenna than she’d anticipated and soon she was lapping up the sweet nectar, ready for the next challenge side by side with her new love.


End file.
